


you landed on me and never went away

by riv_writes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, awkward lesbians, day 7: free choice, lexa uses she/they cus i say so but it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_writes/pseuds/riv_writes
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time when a half-asleep Clarke throws herself at the couch and lands on Lexa. Lots of fluff and love follows...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	you landed on me and never went away

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Lexa doesn't mind being called a girl as long as the people around them acknowledge they are not just a girl. 
> 
> <3

Clarke sat at her desk moaning, it was 2 am and she did not want to do work, she was failing half of her classes and was starting to regret doing pre-med. Wearing a hoodie and sweatpants that she had not changed in days, she was exhausted. 

So, to procrastinate her work even further she wandered over to the common room, eyes half-closed and threw herself at the couch that she loved so much.

“Ahhhhh what the hell” screamed a voice from said couch.

‘Well done Clarke you just woke up and LANDED ON the hot girl from next door that you definitely don’t have a crush on… but just look at her… so pretty…’

The girl on the couch grumbled and closed her eyes again, “Go away Octavia you bitch I need sleeeeep”

“Ummmm it’s not Octavia?” muttered Clarke now thoroughly embarrassed.

The girl rolled over and blinked trying to wake herself up. Once she finally registered what was happening she was also embarrassed, who was this girl?

“I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke.”

Lexa looked her up and down, “when was the last time you slept?”

Clarke looked away, not only did she not want to answer the question but the girl in question, Lexa, was now completely exposed wearing only shorts and a bra and Clarke was wishing she had never left her pitiful desk.

“I’m going to take that as a ‘too long ago’ but isn’t that college in a nutshell. I live in the room next to you by the way but have lost my keys and the front desk is closed. I use she/they pronouns by the way because gender is weird.”

Clarke looked back very flustered “Ummm okay you’re pretty, I should go, I’m failing school and should just drop out and ---” 

Clarke literally collapsed on the floor and groaned.

Lexa smirked at the collapsed body on the floor “why don’t I walk you back to your dorm, Clarke.”

All Clarke could do was nod weakly as the laughing person picked her up and walked out of the room with Clarke over their shoulder. 

‘God they’re hot and strong, I might just fall asleep…’

A sharp voice breaks her thoughts “we are here Clarke”.  
Clarke mumbles “Since you’re locked out would you like to sleep with me? It’s really cold in here and you’re warm.”

Lexa looks at her in shock, what was Clarke insinuating? 

Clarke immediately backpedals, “not like that… I mean you can still come in but I’m not, I mean ----”

Lexa smirks again, this girl is so tired and flustered and they are revelling in it. They pick Clarke up and tuck her into bed. They then turn off the various lamps that are on around the room, close Clarke’s laptop where her online textbook still stares back. Next, the curtains are closed, the huge sheets of fabric rattling on the beams. 

Then Lexa climbs into bed next to Clarke, for all the teasing it wasn’t a bad idea and finally they could relax again after being rudely awakened. The two of them were now lying next to each other and staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Still think I’m pretty?” Lexa murmured

“Yes.”

“You’re not half bad yourself,” Lexa hesitates for the first time that night, “May I?” Lexa starts to close the distance between the two of them. They are now close enough Clarke can feel Lexa’s breath on her nose.

Clarke says nothing and instead, forgetting how tired she is and how she has classes at 8am presses her lips to Lexa’s.

They both press closer to each other revelling in the warmth and fragile peace of the other. Lexa wraps their hands around Clarke’s soft waist and gently clutches the skin. They get unspeakable joy out of the sigh that comes out of Clarke’s mouth and press themself even closer to Clarke.

In return, Clarke runs her fingers in Lexa’s tangled hair before dragging her arms down Lexa’s back and settling on their stomach. Sooner then they would’ve like both girls have to come up for air, smiling and holding each other all the while.

Lexa nips at Clarke’s jawline tickling her and making her giggle. Clarke nips back, her teeth pricking Lexa’s soft skin. Leaning into each other they kiss and hold each other, wanting more and more. 

Clarke feels very loved as Lexa kisses her forehead and then her nose again and again. Nothing could possibly interrupt this, the stress leaves Clarke’s body as she sinks into Lexa and the bed.

More kisses and touches pass between the two until they are exhausted and unable to stay awake any longer. Limbs tangled they fall asleep and Clarke decides college might not be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day!
> 
> If you like this story please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
